


Talk To Me

by notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis



Category: Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series, Jogan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis/pseuds/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian and Logan are fighting right before Julian has to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

Julian Larson had screwed up. It was as simple as that.  
Julian’s biggest fear going into this relationship was that Logan would realize that he didn’t really feel the same way as julian did. That one night Logan would pack up his things and leave under the cover of the dim street lamps. Leave Julian alone with his thoughts and his vodka to pull him through it. It didn’t exactly happen th way Julian had imagined, but it didn’t hurt any less.  
…  
“What do you want from me?”  
“I want you to talk to me Julian! I just want you to talk to me! You hide from me- you hold back- that is not the way this is supposed to work!”  
“How is this supposed to work?”  
“How? We aren’t supposed to keep things bottled up- we’re supposed to talk about it- talk to each other! I want this so bad- I want us, but you don’t seem to!”  
“I thought I did”  
Logan stopped where he was, his hand frozen on the back of his neck, the other on his hip. He raised his eyes to julian’s and spoke slowly as his arms decended to his sides.  
“You.. thought?”  
“Logan I didn’t mean that I-“  
“I have to go.”  
“Logan-“  
“Carmen called earlier. She wants you to wear the bow tie tonight.  
“Logan I don’t care about that I need to talk to you-“  
“Now you do? Now you want to talk?” His eyes searched Julian’s and Julian scrambled for a reply.  
“Yes i w-” He was cut off by the his phone going of in his back pocket. Julian hurried to shut it off, and quickly looked up to see Logan take one last look into his eyes and then turn away. He had found what he had been searching for.  
“You have a show tonight Jules you should to going too.” He said all this as he grabbed his keys and coat and opened the door. “The show must go on.”  
It shut with a quiet click before Julian had even found the muscles to move. He stood in that same position until he felt his phone’s shrill ring went off once more in his hand. It was Carmen telling him the limousine was on it’s way, be ready.  
Julian wasn’t ready for this at all.  
…  
“Mr. Larson you are on in two minutes.”  
The sound of the stage manager’s voice was able to knock Julian back to reality, but not enough to distract him from the misery his memories had swept over him.  
He looked into the mirror over the stylist’s head, and found his own pair of eyes. They weren’t the same as they were on the cover of Teen vogue last week, or in the picture of them sitting on the dresser. They were vacant. Distant. Hurt. Julian wondered if Logan had found the same things earlier.  
Breaking eye contact with the mirror, the actor replied absently. ”I’ll be right there”  
The show must go on he thought, as the stylist fixed the bow tie Julian had given Logan for their anniversary exactly one month ago.


End file.
